1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding fixing structure in which a roof molding of an elongated shape is fixed along a roof groove provided along a longitudinal direction of a vehicle at a side edge portion of a roof panel of a vehicle body, and more particularly to a molding fixing structure in which a fixing clip is fixed to a lower surface side of the roof molding to be fit to and fixed to a T-stud stood within the roof groove.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of such a kind of molding fixing structure is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model registration No. 2606190. The molding fixing structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model registration No. 2606190 is “a roof molding fixing structure for a vehicle in which a stud having a head portion (T-stud) is stood within a groove formed at a connecting portion between a roof panel and an outside panel, a clip continuously provided at a bottom plate with an insertion hole and a fixing hole of a small width is fixed to an end portion of a roof molding, and the stud is inserted into the insertion hole and then relatively moved to the fixing hole thereby to fix the roof molding to the groove, wherein the clip is provided with erecting portions erected from both ends of the bottom plate in the longitudinal direction thereof, horizontal portions extending in the longitudinal direction from the erecting portions, and engagement hooks extending from the both sides of the horizontal portions so as to be able to bite the roof molding, respectively.”
In the aforesaid roof molding fixing structure, when fixing the roof molding to a predetermined position of a vehicle body panel, the insertion hole of the clip fixed to the roof molding is arranged almost just above the stud (T-stud) of the groove (roof groove). The roof molding is then inserted into the groove as it is and the head portion of the stud is relatively inserted into the insertion hole of the clip. Then, a forward end portion of the roof molding in the longitudinal direction thereof is pushed toward a bottom wall of the groove portion and the roof molding is moved in the longitudinal direction while being pushed. In this way, the head portion of the stud is inserted into the fixing hole continuing to the insertion hole thereby to fix the roof molding to the groove through the clip engaged with the stud.
Further, as described above, it is indispensable, after positioning the insertion hole of the clip attached to the roof molding with respect to the stud within the groove along the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, to push the roof molding into the groove at the position. Thus, in the aforesaid procedure, both the clip fixed to the lower surface side of the roof molding and the stud fixed to the groove cannot be viewed by a worker since they are hidden by the roof molding (or positioned at a blind spot). Accordingly, the fixing work of the roof molding requires much skill and attention.